This disclosure relates to an image reading device, an image forming apparatus including the image reading device, and an image reading method, and more specifically to a technology of analyzing image data generated by an image reading section, thereby determining an attribute of the image data.
There are image reading devices with inclination correction functions correcting, in accordance with inclination of a document, image data generated by image reading sections. Such image reading devices can correct directions of the image data, improving quality of the image data even for documents read in inclined states.